A More Pleasant State of Mind
by Beersmoo
Summary: Smiles, and frowns. Joy and Anger. Laughter and tears. It all fades into silence. At this point, it doesn't matter because at the end, what's left is barely enough to survive. Bring me back from the brink and I promise I'll be with you. Until the end.


**(Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and stuffs belong to her greatness JK Rowling.)**

**Fanfiction: A More Pleasant State of Mind**

**Summary: Smiles, and frowns. Joy and Anger. Laughter and tears. It all fades into silence. At this point, it doesn't matter because at the end, what's left is barely enough to survive. Bring me back from the brink and I promise I'll be with you. Until the end.**

**Warnings: Insanity. Snarry, in a way.**

* * *

><p><em>REDeverywhereBloodbloodBLOOD . Please…<em>

_Oh, a bird! Hi bird! Where are you going? Take me along please? Aww, maybe next time. Hey, that cloud looks like an elephant. I'll name you E. Hey, E, lets play tag!_

_I wish I was a tree. They fly up so high! Go higher tree! ! Heeheehee! Looks fun._

_Oh, hello! Brought your stick again today? I wish I had a stick like that too. _

_Can you do that trick again? Pleaaaase. I was a good boy today you know. I didn't paint with red this time. Oh wait, maybe a little._

_By the way, I have a new picture. I drew what was in my dream. Yes,yes I'll tell you later about it, just hurry up and look at my drawing! _

_Come ON! Sheesh, sometimes I think you're a thousand years old. Finally! Here, sit down. My drawings are good yeah? Waitjustamoment… Here, this one._

_ It's a castle, and over there is Santa Clause. You know, he wore robes like yours. They were purple. But then he fell._

_He fell a long long long long long long LOOONG way down and now they're red. Poor Santa. _

_He has a cat. No, that's a car silly! Over THERE, by the gate. See, it wears glasses cos' it's a smart cat, and smart cats can read. It likes to chase butterflies. But sometimes it turns itself into a person, like you and me, and waves around its stick too._

_Y'know those people you told me 'bout, the Weasels or something? Yeah, the red headed people that you said I liked? There was one called Ron right? Yeah, I liked him. Maybe cos' of the red. Red is nice. I drew him too! Over there, in the car. The one on the moving tree. Oh, that. Yeah, he got hurt cos' he was stupid and didn't put on his seatbelt when he hit the tree. What do you usually call him? Stupid, imbecilic Gryffindor. He hit himself and now he won't never EVER wake up. But my doggy Paddy found him and now he's using his stick to send a bright, white light cos' he's looking for Moony, his friend wolf. Now they're gonna play Quid'tch on those brooms you told me about that fly, not clean._

_And there's Tom. Oh he has this other name, Vol-something. There, he's near the lake, using his stick to cast Christmas lights at people and stuff. Of course they're Christmas lights, see its all green and red! Um, the people are crying cos'… they never saw something so beautiful before? I dunno okay! Stop asking!_

_Oh yeah! 'Most forgot! There's you. You're standing with me, in the middle of all the people. _

_Tommy boy, why do you hurt me so~_

_Yes, that's their blood. Well, of course they're all dead, obviously. Geez, Sev, sometimes you can be such a dunderhead. Honestly, you're just like Hermione…_

_Oh._

_…_

_Stop fussing! I'm alright, I'm alright. I-_

_Don't cry. Please? Don't cry._

_Shh, its okay Sev. Don't worry. I'm back now. I remember. Thank you for bringing me back. Yes, I know it took longer this time, but I have faith in you. You always take me home._

_ How long can you stay this time? Really? I'm gonna hold you to your promise you know. Come on, give me a hug. There you go. _

_I love you too Severus. Come on, let's go back inside. I'll make you some eggs. I know how much you like my eggs when you're sad. Don't worry, I'll make you some tea too. Yes, yes I didn't stay in the garden all night. Oh, are there any letters from Ron and Hermio-_

* * *

><p>And the door creaked shut, the muffled voices inside growing fainter as the two made their way towards the kitchen. It was a sunny day, clear skies all around. Nothing out of the ordinary.<p>

All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow. That was, well, interesting. I had this sudden idea and I just had to write it down before I lost it.<strong>

**There you have it. Crazy Harry. If you want the background story behind this( as in, you want to know this basic idea going on here cuz its so confusing.) PM me. I admit that it may not be very well written. It's the first time I've written an insanity fic. All feedback is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
